Kané
by Saritaa-chan
Summary: Songfic avec la chanson Kané de Fauve, POV John, Les chutes de Reichenbach


Rien n'est à moi, la chanson est au (_généralissime_) groupe _Fauve_, les personnages à sir Arthur Conan Doyle et l'intrigue à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss

* * *

_**KANÉ**_

_OK, d'accord  
T'es pas un modèle de vertu _

Égoïste, possessif, hautain, sociopathe... Et tellement d'autres défauts qu'ils en deviennent innombrable.

_Et puis c'est vrai que t'es pas non plus  
Un coup en or _

Parfois je me suis demandé si tu ne faisais pas exprès d'exagérer tes manies pour m'énerver.

_D'ailleurs, si on regarde ton corps  
Quand tu te mets à poil _

Et tu n'es même pas spécialement beau.

_Faut bien avoue que tout nu  
T'es pas vraiment l'homme idéal _

Du charme, oh oui tu en as ! Mais tu n'as pas David Beckam.

J'ai aussi appris que tu rêvais  
D'être Lennon ou McCartney

Moi qui pensais retourner à une vie monotone. Mais tu as débarqué avec ton caractère invivable et tes enquêtes.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon vieux ?  
T'as fait de mon mieux, ça s'est pas fait _

Et je t'ai accepté, je t'ai suivi.

Et puis on m'a dit que la nuit  
Tu cherchais à revendre ton âme au Diable

Et puis je me suis rendu compte que tu faisais des efforts pour que notre cohabitation se passe bien.

_Pour qu'il te rende moins laid  
Plus fort, aimable et stable _

Pas des efforts importants car tu es le grand Sherlock Holmes, il ne faut pas exagérer ! Mais j'ai été tellement heureux de constater que j'étais suffisamment important pour toi pour que tu en fasses.

Pourtant t'es beau, comme une comète  
Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête

Non, décidément je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

_Et quand bien même  
Y aurait que moi  
Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça _

Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas.

Parce que t'es beau  
Comme une planète  
Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête

Tu as prit plus de place que quiconque dans ma vie.

_Je te le répéterai  
Tant qu'il faudra  
Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça _

Alors reste avec moi.

Et puis tu feras quoi, cané, dis-moi ?  
T'auras l'air fin

Tu crois que tu auras des mystères à résoudre dans la tombe ?

_Ça sert à quoi, caner, dis-moi ?  
Ça sert à rien  
_

Tu vas t'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Ne saute pas.

_Je sais, je sais  
Tu fais parfois du mal aux gens _

Je ne sais pas combien de personnes tu as blessé, combien te haïssent.

_Parce que t'es pas toujours le mec  
Le plus loyal  
Ni le plus franc_

Tout ça parce que tu as dévoilé ce que tu as apprit sur eux. Soit toute leurs vies, découvert en un regard.

Déjà qu'en temps normal,  
T'es un peu pas normal, justement

Et puis ta manière de faire hautaine, méprisante.

_Mais en plus, quand tu bois  
Tu deviens rapidement assez sale  
Limite flippant  
_

Et tu es sans conteste encore plus blessant plongé dans tes enquêtes.

_Ça t'arrive aussi d'être un peu  
Libidineux  
Quand t'es pas carrément insistant_

Sans oublier que tu insistes, nous fais bien comprendre que nous ne sommes que de pauvres idiots.

_De faire des trucs pas très élégants  
Pour t'excuser le lendemain  
Piteusement  
_

Mais j'ai l'impression que depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, tu t'excuses plus.

_Et puis tes coups de sang, tiens  
On pourrait en parler aussi _

Enfin, il est possible que je me fasse des idées.

_Quand tu sors les crocs  
Sans grier gare_

Il y a bien des moments où tu dois ressentir le besoin de t'excuser, vu la disproportion de des colères.

_Pour un rien  
Et contre n'importe qui  
_

Et je suis bien placé pour voir leurs ampleurs.

_Pourtant t'es beau, comme une comète  
Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête _

Non, décidément je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

_Et quand bien même  
Y aurait que moi  
Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça _

Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas.

Parce que t'es beau  
Comme une planète  
Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête

Tu as prit plus de place que quiconque dans ma vie.

_Je te le répéterai  
Tant qu'il faudra  
Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça _

Alors reste avec moi.

Et puis tu feras quoi, cané, dis-moi ?  
T'auras l'air fin

Tu crois que tu auras des mystères à résoudre dans la tombe ?

_Ça sert à quoi, caner, dis-moi ?  
Ça sert à rien _

Tu vas t'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Ne saute pas.

T'as peur de tout  
C'est à peine croyable

Tu ne comprends absolument pas les relations humaine. Peut-être que tu refuses de les comprendre.

_Tu bloques sur un nombre de choses  
Absolument incalculable  
_

En tout cas, toi qui sais tant de choses, tu es plus ignorant qu'un bébé sur le sujet.

_Ça dure depuis tellement longtemps  
Je sais pas comment tu fais  
Pour dérouiller autant _

C'est pour ça que tu as si peu de personne dans ton entourage. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner.

_Même si je crois quand même  
Qu'à la longue, ça t'a un peu abîmé  
En dedans _

Pourtant j'ai parfois l'impression que tu te sens seul.

D'ailleurs on t'entend parfois dire  
Des choses étranges  
Des trucs pas nets

Est-ce pour ça que tu t'es autant attaché à moi ?

_De parler à l'envers Et de raconter des histoires  
Sans queue ni tête  
_

Que tu me parles même quand je ne suis pas là ?

_T'es devenu bizarre _

J'aimerai tellement le savoir, mais comment te comprendre ?

_Imprévisible _

Toi qui es si incompréhensible.

_Déconcertant _

Hors-norme.

_Branque _

Quelque fois taré.

_Cryptique _

Mais surtout mystérieux.

_Certains disent même  
Qu'ils t'ont vu à ta fenêtre le soir  
Parler aux satellites  
_

Pas étonnant que certains se méfient de toi, que Donovan croit à l'histoire de Moriarty.

_Pourtant t'es beau, comme une comète  
Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête _

Non, décidément je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

_Et quand bien même  
Y aurait que moi  
Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça _

Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas.

Parce que t'es beau  
Comme une planète  
Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête

Tu as prit plus de place que quiconque dans ma vie.

_Je te le répéterai  
Tant qu'il faudra  
Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça _

Alors reste avec moi.

Et puis tu feras quoi, cané, dis-moi ?  
T'auras l'air fin

Tu crois que tu auras des mystères à résoudre dans la tombe ?

_Ça sert à quoi, caner, dis-moi ? _

Tu vas t'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

_Ça sert à rien._

Pourquoi as tu sauté... ?


End file.
